


Tired of Hiding

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Eppescest, Eppeslove, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sweet, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator





	Tired of Hiding

Don walked in from the kitchen, about to speak before he saw him, working, always working, sitting on the couch in the living room, Don had an open bottle of beer and he stayed quiet, leaning against the door-jamb with a small but genuine smile. The younger man was scribbling away on his notepad, unaware anyone else was present in the room, so deep in thought he might be unaware anyone else was present in the world, at least his world. Don sighed softly and made himself known by sitting down on the couch next to Charlie, he sat close, and Charlie made a note of his presence with a twitch of his eyebrow. 

Don sat and watched patiently before he slung his arm over Charlie's shoulder and leaned in to gently nibble his brother's ear. Charlie jerked his head away and shook his head quickly, putting his hand up in the air and murmuring "No, no, not right now Don, I can't. I'm right in the middle of something, do you see this?" He pointed at a specific part of an equation on his notepad and looked at Don. "I am so close, I'm about to figure out how to h-" His words were cut off with a fell swoop of Don's lips, capturing Charlie's warmly, lovingly, but possessively, as if to say "I respect you but if you don't shut up and stay shut up, I'll have to find a way to keep you shut up." Not that Charlie would mind any of Don's possible methods. He kissed back and his eyelids closed gently, melting into the kiss, his pencil and notepad slipped from his grasp and onto his lap. Don moved, just a bit, to be above Charlie slightly and his hand soon brushed away the notepad and pen onto the ground so his hand could kneed at Charlie's upper thigh wantingly. Charlie parted their lips and swallowed roughly before looking into Don's eyes, now colored deeply by lust. He shook his head but his body didn't resist the pressure of the older man's, he craved him, so much more than Don could ever know, or so he thought.

"We can't in here, if Dad walked in he would flip, you know that." 

Don sighed "I'm tired of hiding Charlie. I know you are too. Yeah he would freak out a little bit but so what? He would recover." With the last word he poked at Charlie's chest with a nudging "Listen to me this time, buddy." tone of... poke.

Charlie swallowed and couldn't deny the truth of those words, he was tired of hiding. They had been for so long. He can still remember so many things, things he's sure Don has forgotten. When they first suspected that they might feel the same, the look on Don's face and the near elation he had to cover up due to the fact that his burdened heart had been relieved of so many questions. He remembers the first time he looked into Don's eyes and thought that he knew for sure this time Don felt the same, soon to be neglected and crestfallen at some new girl his brother so "wisely" had chosen. 

He remembers the first night Don slipped into his bed without warning and his drunken lips smashed against his and taboo words slurred forth as they felt each other, truly felt each other in every way for the first time, and the first night of many to be filled with heated brushes and confusing but enticing satisfactions, drunken or not. And a following morning of avoiding eye contact but searching for it at the same time. Being asked by their father if there had been yet another "fight" between them. Nods of agreement while rounds of footsie argued otherwise.

"What are you thinking about?" Don asked, Charlie falling back into reality at his words.

"Hm, what?" He said with a tiny shake of his head. 

"No, come on, I know you better than that, what were you thinking about?" Don asked, shaking Charlie a bit.

Charlie looked down. "Nothing. You know what?" He said looking up into Don's eyes. Don answering the question with a soft gaze and an inquisitive movement of his lips.

"You're right." He said, nodding, a beautiful reassurance in his eyes.

Don laughed and dropped his head back a bit. 

"Oh really? I'm right?" He said with a jovial tone still tinted with disbelief.

Charlie now answered wordlessly, leaning up to place a hot kiss on Don's neck. Don stopped everything and a sweet moan pooled from his tired voice. He swallowed roughly and Charlie opened his mouth, sucking gently on the warm sensitive skin, withdrawing moans from Don with every new spot of skin paid attention to.


End file.
